Warrior Orochi X : Dream Mode
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: /Collab dengan IXA Cross/ Warrior Of Beauty, XB, LX dan Ranmaru adalah pendekar yang memiliki kecantikan layaknya seorang anak perempuan, mampukah mereka membuktikan jika mereka tidak hanya memiliki wajah cantik semata?
1. The Unbroken Bonds

_**Oh yeah, my first 'story mode' fanfic, **_**Baru pertama kali sih sekalian buat latihan untuk fanfic berikutnya. Well enjoyed… (**_**THANK YOU SO MUCH IXA Cross for giving me the idea for tactics TT^TT)**_** dan sekali lagi disini ada Yan Lu (ma… maafkan aku Mocca-Marrochi aku lupa minta izin)**

**Sun Ce, Yan Lu, dan Sima Shi adalah seorang kesatria yang kuat, tenang dalam mengambil keputusan dan tidak kenal ampun ketika berada di arena pertarungan. Namun didalam mereka juga seorang figur kakak yang baik bagi adik-adik mereka. Bagaimana jika adik mereka di culik oleh Da Ji dan alhasil memancing ketiga orang ini untuk bergabung untuk bertempur melawan Da Ji di Sekigahara. Apakah mereka bertiga dapat bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan adik mereka dan tidak saling membunuh satu sama lain?.**

Saat itu di _base _utama di Sekigahara,

" Cih…" desah Yan Lu dan Sima Shi secara bersamaan.

" Hey, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kita tak ada waktu untuk mempermasalahkan perasaan pribadi, kita perlu bersatu untuk menelamatkan adik kita masing-masing" Ucap Sun Ce berusaha untuk mendamaikan Sima Shi dan Yan Lu yang sikapnya nyaris seperti Sun Shang Xiang dan Sun Quan kalau sudah ngambekan.

" Sebenarnya aku muak sekali untuk bekerja sama denganmu, tapi nyawa adikku lebih penting saat ini!" Kata Yan Lu dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

" Sama sepertiku…"

**Battle start!**

" Baiklah anak-anak ayo kita berpesta!" Ucap Da Ji dari _base _utama musuh dengan nada yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah, pertahanan akan kuserahkan padamu Xiahou Ba!" Ucap Sun Ce yang kemudian maju dengan kudanya bersama Sima Shi dan Yan Lu.

" Baik, serahkan saja kepadaku! Aku dan kakakku akan menjaga _Garrison _ini dengan sekuat tenaga!" Ucap Xiahou Ba dengan senyum yang lebar terpajang di bibirnya. (**A/N**: Ni anak nggak bisa membedakan waktu senyum apa kagak sih?)

Ketika sedang melaju sambil memikirkan siapa saja yang diselamatkan duluan, Sun Ce berkata, " Jadi, yang bukan hanya adikku, kau, dan kau yang diculik oleh Da Ji ya? Aku baru tau jika adik _Lady_ Aya, Guan Ping, Cao pi, dan Nobunaga juga. Ngomong-ngomong, Yan Lu, kalau tidak salah, kau memerintahkan Cao Pi menyerang dibagian timur dan Guan Ping di bagian selatan serta Ina, Nobunaga serta Aya di bagian garis depan seperti kita bukan?"

" Iya paman, aku memerintahkan Cao Pi dan Guan Ping di sana agar mereka bisa 'membersihkan' musuh dan dengan itu adik kita dapat keluar dari medan perang dan kembali membawa beberapa _reinforcement_. serta mempersiapkan sesuatu yang special dalam peperangan ini juga. Sementara Ina, Nobunaga dan _Lady_ Aya aku memfokuskan mereka untuk untuk membantu menyelamatkan adik kita dalam peperangan ini…" Jelas Yan Lu dengan nada yang berwibawa sekali.

" Hm, kerja bagus Yan Lu. Aku suka sekali dengan idemu!"

" Terima kasih paman…" ucap Yan Lu sambil menunduk sedikit, sebenarnya pujian itu nyaris membuat Sima Shi ingin sekali membunuh Yan Lu. Kenapa? Karena menurutnya strategi milik Yan Lu itu masih kurang logis bin mustahil. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena nyawa adiknya lebih penting dari per-rival-an mereka sekarang.

Ketiga orang itu mulai mengincar _eastern garrison _untuk menyelamatkan Sun Quan yang terjebak didalamnya. Disaat itu, Sima Shi pun mulai menyampaikan pemikirannya,

" Teralu mudah jika Da Ji membiarkan kita masuk kedalam _eastern garrison _yang menahan Sun Quan, aku yakin jika Da Ji pasti memblokir kedua pintu _garrison _ini"

Mendengar itu, Sun Ce menganguk kemudian dia berkata, " Jadi apakah kau memiliki ide Sima Shi? Soalnya kau yang paling berpengalaman dalam strategi yang bertema jebakan seperti ini"

Sebenarnya Yan Lu ingin sekali berteriak, 'Aku Juga kok paman!' kearah pamannya. Namun Yan Lu membiarkan saja Sima Shi terus mengoceh, siapa tau perkataan rivalnya ini ada benarnya.

" Saranku, lebih baik kita memperkerjakan para_ Sorcerer _yang dibawa pimpin oleh _lady _Aya untuk membuka pintu selatan _gorrison _tersebut!" Kata Sima Shi dengan nada yang begitu datar.

" Hm, mungkin kau benar juga… apalagi kalau tidak salah katanya para pembawa pesan. Adik _lady _Aya, _lord _Kenshin juga terjebak didalam bukan?" Ucap Sun Ce mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan perkataan rival keponakan tirinya ini.

" Ya, kau benar. Adik _lady _Aya, _Lord _Kenshin sekarang berada didalam bersama Sun Quan" Jawab Sima Shi sambil menganguk.

" Baiklah, _Lady _Aya. Saya minta kepada anda untuk membawa pasukan anda menuju pintu _garrison _selatan dimana Sun Quan dan _Lord _Kenshin berada!" Perintah Sun Ce dengan halus ya soalnya dia nggak berani kasar sama wanita.

" Baik, saya akan membawa pasukan saya ke pintu selatan _eastern garrison_!"

Sementara itu didalam, Sun Quan dan Kenshin kini tengah berjuang bersama untuk bisa tetap hidup. Saat itu Sun Quan berfikir,

" _Kalau kakakku berada disituasi seperti ini, kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan?_"

Kembali lagi diluar, Sun Ce, Yan Lu serta Sima Shi kini tengah bertarung melawan pasukan-pasukan Da Ji yang menghalangi jalan Aya dan jalan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sun Quan. Saat itu Da Ji sedikit curiga dengan tigkah mereka langsung berkata,

" Hm, apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sekarang? Sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu!". Da Ji kemudian berfikir sebentar, kemudian dia berkata, " Ayo anak-anak tambahkan kekuatan kalian di pintu selatan, _eastern garrison_!"

Tak lama kemudian, para pasukan Da Ji pun semakin bertambah di _eastern garrison _dengan harpaan membuatSun Ce, Yan Lu serta Sima Shi kewalahan. Namun tak di duga-duga, Yan Lu kemudian mengatakan,

" Ina, jika kau tidak keberatan!"

" Ayo kita lakukan!"

Tiba-tiba pasukan Ina langsung menembakkan panah mereka keatas, tak lama kemudian terjadilah hujan panah yang menimbulkan kekalahan besar bagi tentara Da Ji. Tentu saja, berkat hujan panah ini pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Yan Lu dan dua orang pria lain otomatis menguntungkan mereka. Ketika Aya sudah sampai di pintu selatan _garrison _selatan para _Sorcerer _memulai pekerjaan mereka. Tak lama kemudian pintu selatan _eastern garrison_ yang membuat Sun Quan dan Kenshin berhasil menyelamatkan diri,

" _**Lord Sister**_, terima kasih atas bantuanmu!" Ucap Kenshin kepada Aya dengan nada yang begitu malu karena membuat kakak perempuannya kerepotan.

Aya hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman bagai malaikat dan hanya memberikan sebuah nasehat, " Lain kali, berhati-hatilah dalam mengambil keputusan Kenshin…"

" Baik, aku akan belajar dari kesalahan ini.."

" Kakak! Kau datang, maafkan aku telah masuk kedalam perangkap Da Ji dan merepotkanmu!" Kata Sun Quan dengan nada yang sama seperti Kenshin.

Sun Ce hanya tertawa kecil kemudian memukul bahu adiknya dengan pelan, kemudian Sun Ce berkata, " Tidak apa-apa Sun Quan, aku setuju dengan _Lady _Aya, kau perlu belajar dari kesalahan!."

" Baik, aku mengerti! Sekarang aku harus membalaskan budi baikmu kakak. Aku akan kembali membawa dengan membawa beberapa _reinforcement_." Kata Sun Quan yang kemudian pergi keluar dari medan peperangan lewat jalan keluar dibagian timur yang dari tadi dijaga oleh Cao Pi bersama Aya dan Kenshin.

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kedatangan _reinforcement _dari Wu!" Kata Sun Ce sambil menganguk puas ketika melihat adiknya selamat.

" Tuan ku, kami menemukan keberadaan Tuan Sima Zhao dan Tuan Yukimura !" Kata seorang pembawa pesan yang secara ajaib datang dan menghampiri mereka.

" Untunglah, semoga dia baik-baik saja!" Ucap Ina yang begitu lega.

" Sima Zhao sudah ditemukan! Kalau begitu, katakan kepadaku dimana dia berada!" Ucap Sima Shi yang mulai khawatir dan tak sabar untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Saat itu, Yan Lu serta Sun Ce sudah merasakan hawa-hawa '_brother complex_' dari Sima Shi, walaupun sedikit tertutup sih.

" Cih, ternyata mereka sudah berada satu langkah lebih dariku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bermain dengan kabut? Kalian, cepat bawa kabutnya kemari~~~" Ucap Da Ji dengan nada yang asli genit yang bikin Sima Shi mau pun Sun Ce yang mendengarnya mungkin bakalan muntah.

" Woah! Apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak ingat jika ada kabut disini!" Kata Sima Zhao yang berada disalah satu area di Sekigahara dengan logat _**surfer dude**_miliknya.

" Tuan Sima Zhao, tolong jangan alihkan perhatian anda dengan kabut ini. Tolong anda fokuskan diri anda di bagian pertahanan!" Ucap Yukimura dengan begitu siaga.

Ketika kabut yang pekat mulai membuat pandangan mereka jadi kacau, Sima Shi yang kesal sekali langsung menggerutu, " Sial, kalau begini Sima Zhao bisa_…"_

" Hey, kalian para orang Jepang. Apakah kalian tau cara menghilangkan kabut ini?" Tanya Sun Ce yang juga terganggu dengan kehadiran kabut ini.

Nobunaga yang dari tadi diam saja, akhirnya angkat bicara, " Ada, cara nya adalah menghancurkan _fire pillar!_ Dengan begitu, kita dapat menghilangkan kabut ini. Kalau tidak salah _fire pillar _berada di bagian selatan "

"Begitu ya…, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita hancurkan _Fire pillar _itu!" Kata Sun Ce sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya ketiga orang ini langsung bergerak menujur _fire pillar _dengan, dengan cepat dan tenang walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya tengah teganggu karena mengkhawatirkan adiknya, Sima Shi berhasil mengalahkan penjaga _fire pillar _bersama Ina. Tak lama kemudian kedua orang itu langsung menghancurkan _fire pillar _tersebut, kabut yang pekat kemudian perlahan-lahan sirna. Dan mereka pun menemukan dimana Sima Zhao dan Yukimura berada, tak berada jauh dari mereka.

" Yukimura, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka bukan?" Ucap Ina yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik-iparnya itu.

" Ya, aku tidak mendapatkan luka apapun kakak. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih untuk bantuan kakak dan teman-teman kakak, Aku berjanji akan membayar kebaikan kakak" Jawab Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

" Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa jatuh ke jebakan musuh? Berapa kali aku harus memberitaukanmu? Jika kau terluka aku…" Mulut Sima Shi langsung tertutup begitu dia '_nyaris mengatakan hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan oleh pria seperti dia'_

Sima Zhao yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kakaknya itu hanya tersenyum ceria bagaikan matahari kemudian berkata, " Maaf, maaf… Aku kan masih belum berpengalaman sepertimu. Jadi maafkan aku ya?"

Dengan wajah sedikit merah Sima Zhao berkata, " Te-Terserah…"

" Yosh! Sekarang aku dan Yukimura akan pergi memanggil _ reinforcement _bertahanlah disitu kakak!" Kata Sima Zhao yang masih bisa nyengir.

" Hey, aku ikut! Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan keselamatan adikku kepadamu!" Kata Ina dengan nada sedikit sinis.

" Baiklah!" Kata Sima Zhao, " Aku pergi dulu!"

Sima Zhao, Yukimura dan Ina akhirnya pergi meninggalkan peperangan bersama. Saat melihat adiknya pergi, hati Sima Shi langsung lega sekali. Menyadari jika hawa '_brother complex_' milik Sima Shi tadi begitu kuat, Yan Lu kemudian nyegir dan berkata,

" Aku tidak tau si buta dari Jin sangat pedulian dengan adiknya…"

" Diam kau!"

" Sudah-sudah kalian berdua ini! Jangan seperti anak kecil, aku tidak mau para tentara kita lari ketakutan ketika melihat kalian berkelai!" Kata Sun Ce yang sudah benar-benar berpengalaman dalam hal mendamaikan seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Da Ji semakin kesal begitu mengetahui jika ketiga orang itu sudah berhasil membebaskan tawanannya. Da Ji kemudian memerintahkan salah satu jendralnya yang tak lain adalah Masamune,

" Hey, kau! Dari tadi aku lihat kau tidak menyerang mereka. Aku perintahkan kau cepat serang ketiga orang itu SEKARANG!"

Masamune terlihat sedang berfikir keras, soalnya dia tidak ingin menyerang mereka karena Kojiro Date adalah salah satu tawanan dari Da ji di _garrison _yang berada di sebelah timur bersama Cao Zhi adik dari Cao Pi. Da Ji kemudian sadar jika Kojiro adalah penghambat Masamune, akhirnya dia pun merintahkan Sun Wukong untuk menyerang Kojiro.

" Hey, monyet! Cepat kau kalahkan Cao Zhi dan Kojiro di _garrison _di bagian timur bersama _phantom soldier_! Aku muak melihat mereka yang dari tadi belum diserang juga!" Kata Da Ji dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" permintaanmu adalah music ditelingaku Da Ji!" Kata Sun Wukong yang langsung menyerang Kojiro dan Cao Zhi.

" HEY! Apa maksudmu Da Ji? Kojiro tidak bisa bertarung!" Kata Masamune yang setengah berteriak dengan begitu kesal.

Da ji kemudian nyengir saja, tak lama kemudian gadis jadi-jadian ini berkata, " Kau juga, sejak tadi tidak mau menyerang mereka! Jadi ini adalah hukumanmu!"

" Sialan kau!" Teriak Masamune, " Cih aku tak punya pilihan lain, semuanya SERANG!"

Kembali lagi ke para kesatria yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan saudaranya. Mendengar jika tempat dimana Cao Zhi berada tengah diserang oleh pasukan Sun Wukong. Cao Pi langsung menuju _garrison _tersebut, sambil berkata, " Gawat, walaupun Cao Zhi hebat dalam memainkan pedang, dia masih teralu muda untuk melawan pasukan sebanyak ini sendirian!"

Sementara itu, mendengar jika _garrison _yang menyandra Cao Zhi dan Kojiro adik dari Masamune. Yan Lu berkata,

" Astaga! Keteraluan sekali gadis rubah itu!" Kata Yan Lu setengah berteriak karena kesal dengan perbuatan Da Ji.

Sima Shi yang sebenarnya peduli tapi tertutup dengan wajahnya dan sikapnya yang _cool_(kas) kemudian mengatakan, " Mungkin karena Da Ji tidak pernah memiliki saudara ataupun orang yang paling penting didalam hidupnya. Makanya hatinya dingin bagaikan es!"

" Sial makluk itu, ayo kita selamatkan Kojiro dan Cao Zhi!" ucap Sun Ce yang sudah benar-benar tak sabar menghajar wanita jadi-jadian itu.

Ketika para pahlawan mulai memindahkan diri masing-masing ke _garrison _di bagian timur, tiba-tiba hadir Kojuro jendral kepercayaan Masamune yang umurnya baru menginjak 18 tahun untuk melindungi adik tuannya.

" Aku Kojuro Katakura, akan melindungi tuan Kojiro!"

" Kojuro! Aku senang kau bisa datang…" Ucap Masamune.

" Hah, satu lagi datang orang bodoh. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau! TApi ingat kau akan kalah!" Kata Da Ji.

" Kakak, Kakak, aku takut!" ucap Kojiro.

" Tenang aku dan pria ini akan melindungimu sampai kakakmu datang kawan!" Kata Cao Zhi sambil tersenyum (**A/N **: Bayangkan jika wajah CZ sedikit mirip dengan GS tapi lebih 'agak' jahat lagi).

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Cao Pi yang bertujuan untuk melindungi adiknya, Cao Zhi. Saat itu Cao Zhi berkata,

" Kakak, kau datang! Aku sangat berterima kasih!" Kata Cao Zhi yang masih tersenyum.

Cao Pi kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat keadaan adiknya yang baik-baik saja. Cao Pi kemudian berkata, " Untung saja kau baik-baik saja Cao Zhi! Kalau kau luka atau kalah dalam pertarungan ini. kau bisa memalukkan nama keluarga kita!"

" Iya! Aku mengerti kak" Kata Cao Zhi masih tersenyum. Ketika itu, terjadilah gabungan antara kedua kakak beradik itu, mungkin kalau mereka berdua ditambah dengan ayahnya bakalan terjadi triple musou bernama '_**THE THREE CAOS'**_ –_whot the_…-

" Sial, mereka menggunakan _Phantom soldier!_" Kata Cao Pi yang begitu terganggu dengan kehadiran _Phantom Soldier._

" Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi kakak, mereka mengirimkan si monyet itu kemari!" Kata Cao Zhi sambil menunjuk Sun Wukong.

" Yep, aku disini! Sekarang ayo kita bermain Kojiro!"

" Hey, Hey! Sun Wukong, kau tidak boleh menyerang Kojiro diakan adik Masamune, 'teman' kita!" Kata Himiko.

" Ya tapi Da Ji menyuruhku untuk menyerangnya agar Masamune mau menyerang musuh, jadi apa boleh buat Himiko"

" hm, begitu ya… Kalau begitu, karena musuh Da Ji adalah musuhku juga. Ayo kita serang Kojiro bersama-sama!" Kata Himiko yang sudah siap dengan senjatanya.

" Awas dia datang!" Kata Kojuro yang melindungi Kojiro.

" Seperti biasa gadis rubah itu menggunakan _phantom soldier_!" Kata Sun Ce yang kemudian berfikir, "Biar aku, Yan Lu dan Sima Shi yang mencari _Phantom soldier _itu. Kalian semua fokus saja dalam menyelamatkan mereka!"

" Apakah itu termasuk dengan aku juga _Lord _Sun Ce?"

" Tidak Xiahou Ba, kau tetap mempertahankan _garrison _utama kita…" Kata Sun Ce, " Astaga, _innocent _sekali bocah ini…" Lanjut Sun Ce sedikit sewot.

" Ya memang dia begitu…" Kata Sima Shi, " Di kekerajaan Jin. Dia lah yang paling seperti orang yang tidak bersalah diantara kami"

" Akhirnya kau mengakui jika orang-orang yang ada didalam kerajaanmu itu adalah orang licik seperti kau Sima Shi!" Kata Yan Lu dengan nada yang begitu menyindir.

Mendengar itu, emosi Sima Shi sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi. Pemuda itu kemudian berteriak ke rivalnya, " KAU INI, KAU INI MEMANG MINTA DIHAJAR YA?"

" SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA INI! Kalau kita pecah sekarang, kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan semuanya dan membalas si Da Ji itu kan?" Kata Sun Ce yang sudah muak dengan pertengkaran kedua orang ini.

" Baiklah paman…" Ucap Yan Lu yang begitu kesal.

" Cih, awas kau nanti!" Ucap Sima Shi sambil menatap tajam rivalnya ini.

Ketiga orang ini kemudian mencari diamana _Sorcerer _yang dipekerjakan Da Ji berada. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun menemukan _Sorcerer _tersebut berada di tengah-tengah arena pertarungan tanpa basa basi lagi merkea pun menghabisi para _Sorcerer_. Otomatis, setelah para _Sorcerer _mereka habisi. Kini tinggal Sun Wukong dan Himiko saja yang menjadi masalah mereka.

" Baiklah, Ayo semuanya serang Sun Wukong dan Himiko!" Kata Sun Ce dengan penuh semangat, sebelum Xiahou Ba mengatakan sesuatu lagi Sun Ce berkata, " …Kecuali kau Xiahou Ba…"

" Baik!"

" Baiklah manusia, ayo kita test seberapa besar kekuatan kita!" Kata Sun Wukong.

" Aku tidak suka main curang!" Kata Himiko.

Yan Lu, Sun Ce, dan Sima Shi berserta Nobunaga dan Guan Ping kini terfokus untuk menghabisi Himiko dan Sun Wukong. Setelah mereka berdua dikalahkan oleh mereka dan ketika pesan soal hal tersebut sampai ditelinga oleh Masamune. Masamune tentu saja sangat senang kemudian,

" Mereka, mereka menyelamatkan Kojiro. Untunglah, Kojuro bawa Kojiro pergi dari medan perang dan bawa _reinforcement _kemari!" perintah Masamune yang ter_defect _ke pasukan Yan Lu dan kawan-kawan dengan nada seperti orang yang nyaris menangis.

" Baik tuanku!" Kata Kojuro yang kemudian mundur dari medan perang bersama Cao Pi dan Cao Zhi untuk membawa _reinforcement._

"UGH! DASAR MANUSIA MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Da Ji begitu mengetahui Masamune telah menghianatinya dan adik dari Cao pi, Cao Zhi sudah diselamatkan. " Humph, ya kalian masih memiliki satu orang lagi untuk diselamatkan bukan? Coba saja kalau kalian bisa!"

" Wah-wah, sepertinya kita mendapatkan seseorang yang seperti kau Sima Shi!" Kata Yan Lu dengan nada yang menyindir sekali.

" _KAU!_"

" KALIAN SUDAHLAH!" Teriak Sun Ce yang sudah semakin frustasi. " Sekali lagi kalian berkelahi akan kutendang kalian!"

" Baiklah… Baiklah…"

Nobunaga yang sebenarnya nyaris tertawa melihat mereka kemudian berkata, " Sepertinya kita tinggal menyelamatkan Oichi, Liu Chan dan Guan Suo! Bagaimana menurutmu Guan Ping? Apakah kau akan ikut?"

" Tentu saja _Lord _Nobunaga, aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Guan Suo!" Jawab Guan Ping sambil tersenyum lebar karena diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang bersama idolanya yang baru setelah ayahnya sendiri.

" Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita menuju _garrison _barat yang dijaga oleh Lu…"

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi hujan meriam yang ditembakkan oleh pasukan Da Ji. Masamune pun berkata, " Untuk membayar apa yang telah kalian lakukan. Aku ingin membalasnya dengan menaklukan _garrison _yang menyimpan meriam ini!"

" Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku mohon kepadamu untuk cepat!" Kata Sima Shi yang sepertinya mulai membuat rencana.

" Baik…"

" Guan Ping, aku mohon kepadamu untuk membantu Masamune!" Perintah Yan Lu.

Guan Ping mau tidak mau kemudian menganguk dan berkata, " Baik tuan putri!"

" 'Tuan putri'? Sepertinya itu bukan julukan yang pantas untukmu…" Sindir Sima Shi.

Baru saja Yan Lu ingin berteriak kearah rivalnya, Sun Ce sudah melototin mereka dengan tatapan, ' _berkelai lagi dan akan kutendang kalian!_'. Yan Lu jadi lebih memilih untuk diam saja sama seperti Sima Shi yang tak jadi melayangkan sindiriannya yang berikutnya.

Kini kita beralih kedalam _Garrison _barat, telihat Oichi, Guan Suo dan Liu Chan tengah mempertahankan diri dari serangan dari pasukan Da Ji yang tidak ada habisnya.

" Banyak sekali, berapa kalipun diserang tetap tidak ada habisnya!" Kata Oichi.

Liu Chan kemudian menganguk dan berkata, " anda benar _Lady _Oichi, kalau begini terus kita…"

" …Saya yakin kita tidak akan kalah pangeran, karena sebentar lagi Putri Yan Lu bersama kakak saya, Guan Ping akan datang dan menyelamatkan mereka."

" Dan aku harap mereka cepat datang kesini sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Kata Oichi.

" Baiklah Sima Shi, rencana apa yang kau punya?" Kata Yan Lu dengan nada yang bête sekali.

" Kalau tidak salah, yang menjaga _garrison _tersebut adalah Lu Bu bukan? Jadi kalau kita menyerangnya sekaligus. Kita tidak mendapatkan kesempatan menang sedikitpun jika pasukan kita hanya segini ini. Jadi kita harus memancing Lu Bu dan saat itu, jika meriam sudah dikuasai oleh bocah itu. Langsung saja kita habisi dia!" Ucap Sima shi.

" Hm, ide bagus Sima Shi. Aku suka itu!" Kata Sun Ce, " Baiklah, ayo kita pancing Lu Bu!"

" Bagaimana jika aku yang memancingnya? Dia tidak menyukaiku bukan?" Ucap Nobunaga.

" Aku setuju saja" Kata Sun Ce, " Bagaimana dengan kalian.."

" Aku sih terserah saja…" Kata Yan Lu.

" Sama…"

" Baiklah, kami mengandalkanmu Nobunaga!" Kata Sun Ce.

Kini kita beralih ke Nobunaga, Nobunaga yang sudah sampai tepat didepan Lu Bu kemudian berkata, " Aku tidak tau jika orang sepertimu mau bekerja sama dengan makluk seperti Da Ji. Aku jadi ragu dengan rumor yang aku dengar soal kekuatan yang kau miliki!"

" Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah Lu Bu! Kesatria yang paling kuat di negri ini!" Kata Lu Bu yang terpancing dengan kata-kata Nobunaga.

" Oh jadi begitu ya…"

Nobunaga kemudian berlari menuju tepat di mana Sun Ce, Yan Lu dan Sima Shi yang sudah siap menyerang Lu Bu. Secara bersamaan Masamune serta Guan Ping yang berhasil menaklukan meriam jadi dengan kata lain, Yan Lu berserta teman-temannya mendapatkan kesempatan keuntungan saat melawan Da Ji berserta pasukannya. Ketika Lu Bu sudah berada didekat ketiga orang itu, langsung saja Masamune memerintahkan menembakkan meriam tersebut kearah Lu Bu. Tak lama kemudian ketiga orang tersebut –bersamaan dengan Nobunaga dan Guan Ping yang langsung memindahkan dirinya dan pasukkannya ke sana- langsung menyerang Lu Bu sampai dia kalah telak.

" UGH! AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Da Ji, " KALAU BEGITU, BIAR AKU KALAHKAN KALIAN SENDIRI!" Lanjut Da Ji yang kemudian keluar dari tempat dia bersembunyi sejak tadi.

Sebelum melawan Da Ji, Yan Lu, Guan Ping serta Nobunaga langsung bergegas masuk kedalam _Garrison _tersebut untuk melihat keadaan adik mereka masing-masing.

" _**Lord Brother**_, kau datang… Terima kasih!" Kata Oichi

" Aku datang karena ada janji yang harus kupenuhi Oichi!"

" Kak Guan ping, terima kasih!" Kata Guan Suo sambil senyum.

" Kau hebat sekali Guan Suo, aku banga sekali kepadamu!"

" Ah, kau teralu melebihkan kakak!"

" Liu Chan! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Yan Lu

" Iya, untung saja kakak datang tepat pada waktunya aku, Guan Suo dan _Lady _Oichi bisa selamat" Kata Liu Chan sambil tersenyum.

" Untunglah.." Kata Yan Lu.

" Nah, sekarang aku akan kembali untuk memanggil _reinforcement_! Tunggu sebentar ya kakak?" Kata Liu Chan yang kemudian keluar dari arena pertarungan bersama empat orang lainnya.

" JAdi… Kita sudah berhasil menyelamatkan adik kita. ayo kita tunggu _reinforcement_ yang akan datang sebentar lagi…" Ucap Sun Ce sambil tersenyum puas.

Tak lama kemudian dari arah timur, selatan dan barat datanglah pasukan dari Wu yang dipimpin oleh Da Qiao dan Sun Quan, Shu yang dipimpin oleh Jiang Wei, Liu Chan, Guan Ping, dan Guan Suo, Jin yang dimpimpin oleh Wang Yuan Ji dan Sima Zhao dan Wei yang dipimpin oleh Cao Zhi, dan Cao Pi. Tak lupa juga beberapa pasukan dari Samurai yang dipimpin oleh, Aya, Kenshin, Ina, Yukimura, Kojuro, dan Kojiro.

" _Lord _Sun Ce, semoga kami tidak terlambat!" Kata Da Qiao yang datang bersama Sun Quan, Kenshin, dan Aya di pintu timur.

" Kami kesini untuk membantu kalian!" Ucap Sun Quan sudah siap untuk menghajar Da Ji.

" Hey, Kalian berdua! Aku senang bisa melihat kalian!" Kata Sun Ce sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, di pintu barat datanglah Sima Zhao bersama Yukimura, Ina, Cao Zhi dan Cao pi serta istrinya Wang Yuan Ji. Tanpa wajah kelelahan seperti itu, Sima Zhao berkata, " Hey kakak! Aku sudah membawakan bantuan kesini, jadi kita impas bukan?"

" Sima Zhao, janganlah kau bersikap bagaikan anak kecil dihadapan kakakmu! Kau perlu menghormatinya." Tegur Wang Yuan Ji.

Sima Shi hanya memberikan senyum kecil karena dapat melihat adiknya masih hidup, Sima shi kemudian berkata, " Tidak apa-apa Yuan Ji, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya"

" Ya Lu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Jiang Wei yang baru datang dari pintu selatan bersama Liu Chan, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Kojuro dan Kojiro nggak tau-tau tanpa abcd langsung menanyai keadaan Yan Lu.

" Jiang Wei, berapa kali aku harus beritau kepadamu jika putri baik-baik saja?" Kata Guan Ping sedikit risih dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

" Ya biarlah dia kak, namanya juga orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta!" Ucap Guan Suo sambil menepuk bahu Guan Ping.

Mendengar itu, Liu Chan kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, " Aku setuju…"

Yan Lu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan mereka, dengan malu-malu Yan Lu menjawabnya, " Iya, aku baik-baik saja Jiang Wei. Terima kasih sudah mau datang…"

" I…Iya… Sama-sama…" Kata Jiang Wei dengan wajah merah.

" Sepertinya kita sudah kedatangan teman-teman kita, kalian sudah tau apa yang harus kita lakukan bukan?" Kata Sun Ce menoleh kearah kedua orang partnernya.

" Tentu saja!" Kata Sima Shi sambil memasang senyum kecil di bibirnya.

" Ayo kita kalahkan Da Ji!" Kata Yan Lu yang sudah tak sabar lagi menghajar Da Ji dengan tombak serta pedang yang ia miliki.

Ketika seluruh pasukan mulai berkumpul semua, Sun Ce _the unofficial leader_ di sini langsung berteriak, " Baiklah! Ayo kita kalahkan Da Ji!"

" AYO!"

Semua pasukan mulai menyerang tepat kearah _garrison _yang Da Ji tempati, dengan jendralnya yang tersisa. Da Ji pun melawan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Sun Ce, Yan Lu serta Sima Shi. Saat itu, tanpa terduga-duga Da Ji sudah menyiapkan Jebakan. Da Ji hanya membiarkan Sun Ce, Yan Lu serta Sima Shi yang masuk kedalam sementara yang lain hanya bisa bertarung melawan _officer _milik Da Ji diluar.

" Jebakan lagi…" Kata Sun Ce yang begitu kesal dengan tindakan Da Ji.

" Hallo kawan-kawan, sayangnya sekali aku adalah hal terakhir yang kalian bisa temukan disini. Selamat tinggal MANUSIA!" Ucap Da Ji yang kemudian mengeluarkan pillar pillar berwarna pink dan menuju kearah mereka.

Ketiga orang itu langsung menghindar kemudian tanpa sepengetahuan Da Ji, Sun Ce dengan secepat kilat langsung berada dibelakang Da Ji dan menyerangnya. Da Ji yang mengetahuinya sebelum Sun Ce memukulnya langsung berbalik dan melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan Sun Ce, tak lama kemudian Yan Lu melompat dengan menggunakan punggung Sun Ce sebagai titik tumpu dan menyerang Da Ji dari atas, namun sekali lagi. Da Ji berhasil menghindar dari serangan Yan Lu. Da Ji menjadi bingung ketika Sun Ce dan Yan Lu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya, dan hanya menyisahkan Sima Shi yang berada didepannya.

Tak diduga-duga, Sima Shi langsung menancapkan pedang _rapier _miliknya ketanah yang menghasilkan sebuah energy kegelapan yang melayang bagaikan anak panah kearah Da Ji. Da Ji yang tak sempat menghindar terkena serangan _musou _dari Sima Shi itu. Namun tetap saja Da Ji belum mengaku kalah karena dia masih bisa berdiri dari serangan tersebut.

" Mati saja kau!" Kata Sun Ce yang sudah bosan melihat makluk yang berada didepannya yang masih hidup.

" Aku nggak bakalan mati jika kalian belum mati! Dasar manusia-manusia bodoh!" Kata Da Ji yang menyerang mereka bertiga dengan kedua buah bola miliknya.

Dan pertarungan antara ketiga orang itu melawan Da Ji pun dimulai.

" Kau ini benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana merasakan kasih sayang ya? Makluk yang menyedihkan!" Kata Yan Lu sambil menyerang manusia rubah itu.

" Tenang Yan Lu, dia ini kan bukanlah manusia seperti kita. Dia ini adalah iblis yang tidak mengetahui soal perasaan kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari perasaan sayang kepada sesama. Apalagi kasih sayang terhadap sodara kita masing-masing!" Kata Sun Ce menenangkan keponakan tirinya itu.

" Maka dari itu, kita disini harus mengajari dia dengan cara kekerasan agar dia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini kepada orang lain!" Ucap Sima Shi yang hampir membuat Yan lu tuli karena jarang mendengar perkataan pemuda yang seperti ini.

" Cih, kalian semua ini perasaan seperti itu adalah perasaan yang menjijikkan!" Kata Da Ji, " Aku jadi heran kenapa kalian para manusia membanggakan perasaan itu!" lanjut Da Ji.

" KARENA PERASAAN ITU YANG MEMBUAT KAMI KUAT!" Jawab Sima Shi dengan berteriak sambil mengeluarkan _musou _miliknya lagi.

Setelah Sima Shi berhasil mengeluarkan _musou _miliknya yang berelement _darkness_ dan tepat mengenai Da Ji. Yan Lu kemudian berlari maju dan melepaskan tombak serta pedangnya kemudian dia berteriak, " DAN PERASAAN ITU YANG MEMBUAT KAMI BERTAHAN!"

Yan Lu kemudian menggeluarkan _musou _miliknya dengan cara berputar 180 derajat sampai mengeluarkan menciptakan sebuah tornado. Setelah itu, Sun Ce maju kedepan dan berteriak, " DAN KARENA PERASAAN ITU YANG MEMBUAT KAMI BISA MENGALAHKANMU!"

Sun Ce kemudian mengeluarkan _musou _nya 180 pukulan dari tonfa miliknya cukup ampuh untuk mengalahkan Da Ji. Kini ketiga orang itu pun benar-benar berhasil mengalahkan Da Ji, karena tak memiliki pilihan lain. Da Ji pun memutuskan untuk mundur.

" Sialan kalian para manusia! Akan ku balas kalian 1000 kali lipat dari ini!" Ucap Da ji

**Battle end**

Ketiga orang itu kemudian melihat Da Ji kini berlari menjauh dari mereka bersama pasukannya. Saat itu Sun Ce berkata,

" Nah, sudah aku bilang kepada kalian berdua. Kerja sama lebih baik dari pada bertengkar terus!"

" Er, tapi paman kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada kami!" Kata Yan Lu sedikit sewot.

" Eh?"

" Iya, bahkan kau memberitau kepada kami jika kau akan menendang kami jika kami bertengkar…" Kata Sima Shi dengan wajah tak berdosa sedikitpun.

" A... itu…"

" Jadi, dengan kata lain, Paman tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada kami" Kata Yan Lu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

" Ngomong-ngomong Yan Lu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu memanggil kerajaan Jin sebagai tempat orang-orang licik!" KAta Sima Shi yang langsung menodongkan _rapier_-nya ke leher rivalnya.

Yan Lu kemudian melepaskan pedangnya dari tombak miliknya dan menodongkannya ke leher Sima shi, " Aku juga begitu! Tak kumaafkan kau mengataiku jika aku tidak cocok dipanggil dengan sebutan putri!"

" SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA! BISAKAH KALIAN SEBENTAR SAJA MELAKUKAN KENJATAN SENJATA DAN MENIKMATI SUASANA? TINGKAH KALIAN SEPERTI SUN QUAN DAN SUN SHANG XIANG SAJA!" Teriak Sun Ce dengan frustasi.

" Peperangan telah usai, jadi kami tidak perlu melakukan kenjatan senjata lagi!" Kata Sima Shi dengan sinis.

" Dia benar paman, peperangan telah usai dan waktunya kami untuk menyelesaikan urusan pribadi! Bersiaplah Sima Shi!" Ucap Yan Lu yang kemudian menyerang Sima Shi.

Tapi sebelum terlambat, Sun Ce menahan serangan Yan Lu serta Sima Shi menggunakan tonfa miliknya. Dari jauh, Sun Quan, Sima Zhao dan Liu Chan menatap mereka dengan pandangan agak sewot.

" fuih… _Here we go again…_ kapan aku bisa melihat kedua orang ini damai?" Komentar Sima Zhao sambil melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

" Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa akur…" Ucap Liu Chan sedikit kecewa melihat tingkah kakaknya.

" Aku mengerti mengapa kakakku sangat frustasi ketika mereka berdua berkelahi…" Ucap Sun Quan dengan wajah –sok- peduli.

" Hey kakak, sepertinya kelompok itu menyenangkan, kenapa tidak bergabung saja dengan mereka?" Ucap Kojiro dengan sifat keanak-anakkannya.

" Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau bergabung dengan orang yang sudah berusaha melukai adikku!" Kata Masamune yang –sok- menjadi figure baik untuk adiknya.

Mendengar itu, Kojuro langsung memasang wajah –sok- sedih kemudian berkata, " Wah, wah,wah hubungan kakak adik yang benar-benar mengharuhkan _Lord _Masamune. Saya benar-benar bangga…"

" DIAM KAU KOJURO!"

**YOU WINS! **

_**Like it? Or not? Please **_**review dan sekali lagi terima kasih BUANYAAAAAAAAAAAAK Banget buat IXA Cross ***_**berkowtow **_**sambil nangis lebay* terima kasih sekali lagi untuk IXA Cross atas ide cemerlangnya dalam taktik TT^TT. DAN MAAFKAN SAYA JIKA INI FANFIC JELEK BANGET TERUTAMA, MOCCA-MARROCHI, PYRO MYSTIC DAN IXA CROSS TT^TT**


	2. Warrior Of Beauty

**Ya, saya akui… jika saya KETAGIHAN bikin Fanfic bertema Dream mode sama ****IXA Cross****. Yep, silahkan baca the second dream mode yang kami berdua buat xD. **

**Xiahou Ba, Ranmaru Mori, dan Lu Xun adalah tiga kesatria yang memiliki wajah yang cantik bagaikan seorang anak perempuan. Bagaimana cara mereka membuktikan jika mereka adalah kesatria yang tidak hanya memiliki wajah cantik semata?. **

Lu Xun, Xiahou Ba dan Ranmaru kini berdiri didepan pintu camp utara. Lebih tepatnya mereka kini tengah melihat kearah _battlefield_.

" Mari kita tunjukkan kepada mereka jika kita bukanlah orang-orang lemah!" Kata Ranmaru yang sudah berapi-api.

Lu Xun kemudian menganguk sementara Xiahou Ba mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata, " Setuju!"

" Lu Xun, ingatlah selalu focus dalam pertarungan ini!" Kata Zhou Yu yang tiba-tiba aja muncul bersama Lu Meng dari belakang Lu Xun dan membuat ketiga kesatria ini menoleh kebelakang.

" Zhou Yu benar, dan jangan lupa, berfikirlah sebelum bertindak!" Ucap Lu Meng sambil tersenyum.

" Baik!" Kata Lu Xun sambil menganguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Xiahou Dun berserta Xiahou Yuan muncul di depan Xiahou Ba. Dengan tenang, Xiahou Dun berkata, " Semoga kau berhasil Xiahou Ba, kau harus menjaga nama baik keluarga kita!"

" Baik paman!" Kata Xiahou Ba sambil menganguk dan masih aja memasang senyum 13 jarinya.

" Kalau kau merasa tidak dapat bertarung lagi disana, lebih baik kau mundur saja. Jangan lupa untuk terus bersama teman-temanmu dalam arena pertarungan. Jangan lupa juga untuk terus mendengarkan pesan dari pembawa pesan dan jangan lupa juga untuk melaksanakan strategi yang Lu Xun buat. Kau mengerti Xiahou Ba?" Kata Xiahou Yuan yang ter amat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak laki-lakinya yang terkecil.

Wajah Xiahou Ba langsung memerah dan berkata, " Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

Sementara kedua orang lainnya tengah sibuk diceramahi, diberi semangat, dll, dst, ect. Ranmaru telihat memberikan hormat kepada dua orang yang tak lain adalah Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide,

" _Lord _Nobunaga, _Lord _Mitsuhide, saya berjanji tidak akan kalah dalam pertempuran ini."

" Semoga surga memberkatimu Ranmaru" Kata Mitsuhide sambil tersenyum.

" Hmph, terserah apa katamu nak! Aku harap kau bisa membuat pertarungan ini menjadi pertarungan yang menarik!" Kata Nobunaga sambil tersenyum.

Ranmaru hanya menanggapi ucapan dari kedua orang itu dengan sebuah anggukkan. Kemudian, Ranmaru, Xiahou Ba dan Lu Xun berbalik dan siap untuk menyerang.

**Battle start!**

" Hari ini, mari tunjukkan kepada ku seberapa kuatnya kalian bocah-bocah manis!" Kata Tadakatsu di _main camp _musuh yang terletak di bagian timur.

Sima Shi mendesah sedikit, kemudian dia berkata, " …Sebenarnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak mau mundur sekarang melawan kalian yang berwajah seperti anak perempuan. Bersiaplah kalian!"

Ranmaru, Xiahou Ba, dan Lu Xun mulai bergerak bersama jendral lainnya yang merupakan orang terdekat mereka, yaitu : Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhou Yu dan Lu Meng.

" Selain menyerang kita juga harus menjaga _lord _Nobunaga dari musuh karena dia yang memimpin pasukan kita!. Target kita adalah _main camp _milik musuh yang kini ditempati oleh _Lord _Tadakatsu dan _Lord _Sima shi!" Kata Ranmaru.

Xiahou Ba yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa dan berkata, " Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menyenangkan, Ayo bertarung!"

Mendengar itu, Lu Xun langsung sewot setengah mati dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada menyindir Xiahou Ba, " Kami senang anda bisa menikmati hal ini…"

" _Lord _Nobunaga, saya memohon kepada anda untuk berhati-hati. Jika anda kalah, berarti kami kalah juga…" Kata Ranmaru.

" _Is that so?_"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pembawa pesan menghampiri mereka dan menyampaikan sebuah berita, " Tuan ku, _Lady _Lian Shi dan _Lord _Guan Suo tengah dikepung oleh pasukan _Lady _Yan Lu, dan _Lady _Wang Yuan Ji tepat ditengah _Battlefield_!"

" Apa! Kalau begitu, ayo kita menyelamatkan mereka!" Kata Xiahou Ba.

" KAMI JUGA SUDAH TAU!" Teriak Ranmaru dan Lu Xun.

Tak lama kemudian setelah berfikir sejenak, Lu Xun angkat bicara, " Aku sarankan jika kita harus menyelamatkan mereka dengan membawa mereka ke _main camp_ kita melalui pintu tengah, aku khawatir jika pintu tengah akan diserang juga jadi dengan kata lain kita juga perlu untuk menjaga pintu tersebut. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mengalahkan _Lady _Yan Lu, dan _Lady _Wang Yuan Ji!"

" Begitu ya, Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukan hal tersebut!" Kata Ranmaru yang jiwa _bodyguard_ nya mulai keluar lagi.

Ranmaru –yang masih diikuti dengan kedua orang lainnya- kemudian datang menyelamatkan Lian Shi dan Guan Suo di arena tengah. Saat melihat kedatangan mereka Lian Shi berkata, " Ah, ternyata kau Lu Xun. Ow, aku senang kau datang dan membawa teman-teman yang berwajah cantik sepertimu!"

" _La-Lady _Lian Shi, tolong jangan lakukan ini sekarang!" Kata Lu Xun yang wajahnya langsung berwarna merah.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Kata Yan Lu sambil bersiap dengan tombak miliknya.

Wang Yuan Ji dengan nada yang begitu iri ketika melihat ketiga orang itu berada didepannya berkata, " Bersiaplah kalian bertiga!"

Entah kenapa, Xiahou Ba merasa jika dia sedang bermimpi. Ketika sedang melaksanakan _deadlock _dengan Yan Lu, Xiahou Ba berkata, " _Lady _Yan Lu, sejak kapan _Lady _mau bekerja sama satu pasukan dengan _Lord _Sima Shi?"

Mendengar itu, emosi Yan Lu langsung naik drastis. Mau tak mau, gadis ini kemudian menyampaikan kenapa dia bergabung dengan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh rival terberatnya dan Tadakatsu Yan Lu kemudian berteriak, " JANGAN SALAH SANGKA! AKU INI MAU MENGETES KEMAMPUANKU SAJA TAU!"

_Deadlock _pun dimenangkan oleh Yan Lu, Yan Lu kemudian melepaskan pedangnya dari tombak. Menendang Xiahou Ba kemudian nyaris menyerangnya dengan pedangnya, jika Guan Suo tidak menyerangnya. Mungkin nyawa Xiahou Ba sudah melayang sekarang.

" Aku kira jika _Lady _Yan Lu iri dengan wajah cantik kita. Aku kira dian merasakan iri dengan wajah kita…" Kata Xiahou Ba yang terkejut melihat reaksi Yan Lu tadi.

Mendengar kata 'kita' setelah mengatakan 'wajah cantik' Lu Xun dan Ranmaru langsung protes, " KAMu AJA KALI KAMI NGGAK!"

" Kalian memang tidak mau menyukuri wajah yang diberikan oleh Tian kepada kalian ya?" Komentar Guan Suo sedikit sewot dengan reaksi kedua orang lainnya.

Pertarungan pun terus berlanjut, dan sayangnya Putri dari Shu dan istri dari Sima Zhao harus kalah dari mereka dan mundur dari arena pertarungan.

" Cih, sudah kuduga jika putri dari Shu itu tidak bisa apa-apa…" Kata Sima Shi sedikit kecewa dan sedikit senang melihat rivalnya itu dikalahkan dalam medan perang, " Deng Ai, Musashi, Huang Gai… Aku perintahkan kalian untuk mengejar mereka sebelum terlambat dan kalau bisa kalahkan ketiga bocah itu!"

" Baik _Lord _Sima Shi!"

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Lian Shi dan Guan Suo pun mereka tiga iringi menuju Camp lewat pintu tengah. Ketika kedua orang itu sudah masuk Ranmaru serta kedua orang lainnya lebih memilih untuk berhenti ketika mengetahui jika Deng Ai, Musashi dan Huang Gai mengejar mereka.

" Baiklah kawan-kawan kita harus menjaga pintu ini dari mereka bertiga!" Ucap Ranmaru

Ketiga orang itu kemudian menyerang pasukkan yang hendak lewat. Tak lama kemudian muncullah Deng Ai, Musashi dan Huang Gai. Ranmaru bersama yang lain tak buang-buang waktu lagi langsung menyerang ketiga orang itu.

Terkejut ketika melihat musuhnya, Deng Ai langsung berkomentar " Me-Melawan dua anak perempuan! Xiahou Ba, kenapa kau sendiri yang laki-laki disini?…"

" SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT ANAK PEREMPUAN?" Teriak Ranmaru dan Lu Xun yang mulai emosi dan menyerang Deng Ai menggunakan pedang mereka sampai jendral itu harus kalah dan menarik mundur pasukkannya.

Xiahou Ba hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ranmaru dan Lu Xun. Kemudian Xiahou Ba berkata, " Kau dengar apa yang mereka sebutkan _Lord_ Deng Ai, mereka bukan anak perempuan. Mereka laki-laki, sama seperti aku kok!"

" Ka-kau laki-laki! Hey, apakah kau yakin?" Ucap Musashi yang terkejut ketika mengetahui jika Xiahou Ba adalah anak laki-laki.

" Tentu saja, aku dilahirkan sebagai anak laki-laki kalau kau tidak percaya Tanya saja kepada ayahku…" Kata Xiahou Ba yang kemudian menyerang Musashi sampai dia kalah dan menarik mundur pasukannya.

" Lu Xun, aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan bertemu dengan dua orang yang memiliki wajah cantik sepertimu!" Kata Huang Gai yang kini tinggal sendirian saja.

" Huang Gai, aku meminta mu untuk tidak mengucapkan hal itu lagi!" Kata Lu Xun yang emosinya masih menggebu-gebu.

Setelah sukses mengalahkan ketiga orang tersebut, Lu Xun langsung menyampaikan rencana berikutnya. " Sekarang aku sarankan kita untuk membuka jalur di bagian barat untuk supply kita! Bagaimana menurutmu Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru kemudian menganguk, dan berkata, " Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita buka jalur dibagian barat untuk supply!"

Ranmaru, Lu Xun dan Xiahou Ba kemudian bergerak menuju bagian barat. Saat mereka sampai, mereka disambut oleh Xiao Qiao dan Zhen Ji yang ditugaskan oleh Sima Shi untuk menjaga jalur bagian barat. Mengetahui jika saingannya sudah datang Xiao Qiao serta Zhen Ji pun bersiap,

" Akan ku buktikan jika aku lebih cantik dari pada kalian semua!" Ucap Zhen Ji yang kemudian memainkan sulingnya.

" Aku tidak akan mau kalah dari kalian!"

" _Lady _Xiao Qiao, saya tidak ingin melukai anda. Apalagi, _lord _Zhou Yu berada di pihak kami… Maukah anda untuk bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya Lu Xun yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan Xiao Qiao.

Dengan nada seperti anak anak, Xiao Qiao pun menolaknya, " Maafkan aku Lu Xun, tapi kalian semua sangat cantik dan aku tidak mau KALAH!"

Pertarungan antara mereka pun dimulai, namun sekali lagi ketiga anak cowok cantik ini memenangkan pertarungan ini. Mengetahui jika pasukannya dikalahkan dan jalur bagian barat telah terbuka yang alhasil memberikan keuntungan besar bagi pasukan musuhnya, Tadakatsu akhirnya memerintahkan pasukan gelombang kedua yang dipimpin oleh Sun Ce, Sima Zhao dan Zhang He,

" Gelombang kedua, Serang mereka semua sekarang!"

Tak lama kemudian munculah Sun Ce, Sima Zhao dan Zhang He dihadapan ketiga orang ini. Saat itu melihat jika musuhnya adalah sekelompok anak-anak cantik, Zhang He berkomentar,

" Aku tak menyangka jika aku akan bertemu dengan bocah-bocah cantik seperti kalian, oh… Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan besar bagiku… Betapa bahagianya aku."

" Er… Zhang He, bisakah kau lebih focus kedalam pertarungan dari pada menyanjung-nyanjung mereka?" Kata Sun Ce yang sudah siap menyerang dengan cara-cara yang ia baca disebuah scroll tentang berhadapan dengan '_Gay Attack_' .

" Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar apa yang er… pria jadi-jadian itu katakan. Bulu kudukku merinding…" Kata Xiahou Ba.

Lu Xun, Ranmaru dan juga Sima Zhao yang mendengar itu berkomentar, " _Same Here_"

" Oh maafkan aku, mereka teralu cantik aku sampai lupa jika ini medan pertarungan… Baiklah, ayo kita mulai! Akan kukerahkan seluruh kecantikan yang kumiliki untuk melawan kalian!" Kata Zhang He yang nyaris membuat Sima Zhao muntah ditempat.

" Kalian bertiga, cepat kalahkan aku sekarang!" Kata Sima Zhao sambil memasang wajah seperti orang mabuk naik kendaraan.

" Dengan senang hati!" Kata Ranmaru, Lu Xun serta Xiahou Ba.

Pertarungan sengit antara mereka pun berlangsung, dan pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Ranmaru, Lu Xun dan Xiahou Ba.

" Kalah lagi…" komentar Sima Shi yang sudah mulai bosan dengan kekalahan yang diterimanya, " _Lady _No, _Lord _Gan Ning, _Lady _Zhu Rong, aku harap kalian bisa sukses melakukan _sneak attack _di _main camp _musuh!"

" Semoga pertarungan ini tidak membosankan!" Kata No yang sudah tak sabar melawan anak-anak berwajah cantik itu.

" Perintahmu adalah music ditelingaku Sima Shi!" Ucap Gan Ning dengan penuh semangat.

" Ayo kita lakukan anak-anak!" Kata Zhu Rong.

Setelah rencananya sudah beres, Lu Xun pun menyampaikan rencana yang berikutnya,

" _Lord _Zhou Yu, _Lord _Lu Meng. Saya minta pada kalian untuk pergi kebagian timur ada sesuatu yang saya ingin kalian lakukan nanti" Kata Lu Xun sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah Lu Xun, memang kami tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi kami percaya kepadamu!" Kata Zhou Yu yang kemudian menarik pasukkannya dan pasukkan Lu Meng menuju bagian timur.

Setelah itu, Lu Xun pun beralih ke keluarga Xiahou Ba yang tak lain adalah Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan dan berkata, " _Lord _Xiahou Dun, dan _Lord _Xiahou Yuan, saya minta anda pergi kebagian tengah field, karena kalian berdua sangat penting dalam rencana saya kali ini!"

" Apapun yang kau minta nak, akan kulakukan apapun agar Xiahou Ba tetap selamat!" Kata Xiahou Yuan yang kemudian memindahkan dirinya dan sepupunya.

" Ayah! Sudah kubilang aku sudah besar!" Kata Xiahou Ba yang wajahnya kembali merah. Tak lama kemudian Xiahou Ba yang mulai curiga dengan aktifitas di pintu masuk _main camp _dibagian timur langsung berkata, " Er, kalian berdua. Aku merasakan ada aktivitas yang mencurigakan di bagian timur _main camp _maukah kalian bersamaku mengecheck apa yang terjadi disana?"

Lu Xun dan Ranmaru tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan Xiahou Ba. Mereka tak menyangka jika otak Xiahou Ba itu ternyata berfungsi. Merasa jika dia tidak ditanggapi, Xiahou Ba pun berkata lagi, " Jadi bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

" Er, tentu saja iya, ayo kita check sama-sama disana!" Kata Ranmaru.

Ketiga orang itu kemudian menuju sisi timur _main camp _dan menemukan Gan Ning, No dan Zhu Rong yang tengah bersiap melakukan _sneak attack _disana. Tanpa pandang bulu lagi, Xiahou Ba langsung menantang mereka,

" Hahaha, Jangan berharap kalian akan menyakiti _Lord _Nobunaga selagi ada aku, Xiahou Ba, Lu Xun dan Ranmaru!"

"… Anak perempuan! Lu Xun, aku tidak tau kau suka bermain dengan anak perempuan juga!" Kata Gan Ning.

"HEY, KAMI BUKAN ANAK PEREMPUAN! " Teriak Xiahou Ba dan Ranmaru.

" DAN AKU NGGAK SUKA MAIN SAMA ANAK PEREMPUAN GAN NING!" Teriak Lu Xun yang sudah siap menghajar Gan Ning dengan pedang miliknya.

Setelah sukses menghajar Gan Ning, para team pun beralih ke No.

" _Lady _No, maafkan saya harus menyerangmu sekarang…" Kata Ranmaru.

" Hm… Ranmaru, tak ku sangka jika kau akan pertemu dengan bocah berwajah cantik sepertimu. Bagaimana jika kau mengajak mereka untuk ikut menjadi 'bahan percobaan' ku?" Ucap No menanggapi perkataan Ranmaru.

" Ba-Bahan percobaan?" Kata Xiahou Ba yang terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan No.

"Ranmaru… apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh Lady No kepadamu?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan memasang wajah penasaran.

Ranmaru hanya menghela napas dan berkata, " Biarkan aku ceritakan pada kalian nanti saja…"

Mereka bertiga kemudian melawan No, dan sekali lagi mereka memenangkan pertarungan. Sekarang mereka bertiga tinggal mengalahkan satu orang lain yaitu Zhu Rong.

" Apakah kalian pikir kalihat lebih _Hot _dari padaku? Coba pikirkan lagi!"

" _Ho-Hot?_" gumam Xiahou Ba yang beneran _sweetdrop _sekarang.

Ketiga orang itu kemudian bertarung melawan Zhu Rong, lagi dan sekali lagi mereka menang. Tak lama kemudian dari central garrison, Masamune dan Magoichi tiba-tiba hadir sambil memimpin pasukan _rifleman _kearena pertarungan.

" Ayo, semuanya tembakkan peluru kalian kearah para musuh!" Ucap Masamune.

" Sudah kuduga… _Lord _Zhou Yu, _Lord _Lu Meng sekarang!" Ucap Lu Xun.

Tiba-tiba dari arah timur dekat sungai Zhou Yu serta Lu Meng yang menumpahkan minyak keair, ketika minyaknya sampai ketengah. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Xiahou Yuan dan Xiahou Dun langsung menembakkan panah api yang alhasil membuat seluruh mesium meledak dan membuat para _rifleman _tidak berdaya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita hadapi Masamune dan Magoichi bersama!" Kata Lu Xun.

Ketika Ketiga orang itu sampai ditempat dimana Masamune dan Magoichi berada. Saat melihat ketiga orang itu datang, Magoichi berkata.

" Ah, gadis-gadis apakah kalian datang karena _charm _milikku? Jangan tergesa-gesa aku bisa mengencani kalian satu-satu kok!"

" HEY, HEY, APA YANG KAU MAKSUDKAN DENGAN ITU?" Teriak Lu Xun dan Ranmaru serta Xiahou Ba secara bersamaan yang langsung menghajar Magoichi.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan Xiahou Ba kini beralih ke Kojuro, dengan polosnya Xiahou Ba bertanya, " Kojuro, kamu itu punya tampang yang mirip dengan kami, kenapa nggak ikut kelompok kita saja?"

Kojuro yang sebenarnya bingung dengan pertanyaan itu kemudian berkata, "Bisa saja tetapi melindungi Masamune adalah tugasku… walaupun 'merawat' adalah istilah yang lebih tepat…"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kojuro, wajah Masamune langsung memerah. Tak lama kemudian Masamune berkata, "KOJURO!"

" Oups, maafkan aku Tuan Masamune… Tapi benarkan?" Kata Kojuro.

Masamune akhirnya mati kata ketika Kojuro menggucapkan hal tersebut.

" Ya, terserah kalian saja… Yang penting kalian akan kalah sekarang!" Kata Xiahou Ba sambil tersenyum lebar.

Team kemudian mengalahkan Masamune, Magoichi berserta pengikutnya. Mengetahui jika ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus,Nobunaga pun berkata,

" Baiklah, semuanya… Habisi semua nya dan serang _main camp _musuh!"

" Baik!"

Ketiga team yang sampai di _main camp _musuh duluan kini harus berhadapan dengan Tadakatsu Honda dan Sima Shi.

" Aku tak menyangka jika pria seperti kalian bisa maju sampai sejauh ini. Sekarang, tunjukkan kepadaku seberapa kuatnya kalian!" Kata Tadakatsu menyerang ketiga orang tersebut.

Lu Xun dan Ranmaru menghindar dari serangan Tadakatsu sementara Xiahou Ba melakukan _deadlock _bersama Tadakatsu. Ranmaru hendak menyerang Tadakatsu dengan pedangnya namun ditahan oleh Sima Shi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Ranmaru. Sima Shi menjatuhkan Langsung menjatuhkan Xun kemudian menyerang Sima Shi dari balik kiri, Sima Shi dengan santai menghindari serangan Lu Xun kemudian berdiri didepan Lu Xun dan Ranmaru. _Deadlock _yang terjadi antara Tadakatsu dan Xiahou Ba dimenangkan oleh Tadakatsu, Tadakatsu dengan reflek langsung mendorong bocah itu sampai jatuh. Setelah itu bergabung dengan Sima Shi yang berada tak jauh darinya,

" Xiahou Ba, saatnya untuk dirimu membuktikan kemampuanmu kepadaku" Kata Sima Shi sambil mengarahkan _rapier_nya ke Xiahou Ba.

" Tenang _Lord _Sima Shi, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda, maupun keluarga saya!" Kata Xiahou Ba.

" Kalau begitu, Mari kita mulai!" Kata Tadakatsu.

" Xiahou Ba, cepat lakukan sekarang!" Ucap Lu Xun.

" Aku mengerti Lu Xun!"

Dengan membawa pedangnya yang gede banget bagaikan pedang itu enteng, Xiahou Ba langsung menghantamkan pedangnya ke tanah yang menciptakan gempa bumi disertakan dengan petir-petir dan membuat pertahanan Sima Shi dan Tadakatsu goyang. Melihat ada sebuah kesempatan Ranmaru klangsung menggunakan _musou _miliknya dan dilanjutkan dengan _musou _milik Lu Xun dan diakhiri dengan _musou _milik Xiahou Ba yang dengan sukses mengalahkan kedua orang tersebut.

" Sepertinya kemampuan kalian tidak seperti yang kukira…" Komentar Tadakatsu yang menerima kekalahannya.

" Kau hebat Xiahou Ba, kau bisa memang pantas menjadi pendekar terkuat di Jin!" Komentar Sima Shi yang juga menerima kekalahannya.

**Battle end**

" Yaay!" sorak Xiahou Ba sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, benar-benar keanak-anakkan sekali.

Lu Xun yang sebenarnya senang hanya mendesah ketika melihat tingka laku Xiahou Ba. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata, " Kita telah berhasil memperlihatkan seberapa besar kekuatan yang kita miliki!"

Ranmaru kemudian menganguk, " Aku senang kita bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini"

" Oh ya Ranmaru…" Kata Xiahou Ba sambil memasang wajah yang polos, " …Katanya kau bakalan ceritakan apa yang telah _Lady _No lakukan kepadamu?"

" Ke-KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCERITAKANNYA?" Teriak Ranmaru yang wajahnya langsung merona merah.

" Tapi kan kamu sudah janji…" Kata Xiahou Ba yang meminta bagaikan anak kecil.

Lu Xun kemudian mendesah dan memasang wajah sewot, " Aku sarankan agar kau cepat terbiasa dengan kelakukan Xiahou Ba, dia memang begitu…"

" Fuih… Baiklah, baiklah…"

**YOU WINS**

**Sekali lagi, sebuah fanfic HANCUR! Silahkan Riview jika anda sudi xD**


End file.
